El Secreto De La Luna
by Naruta93
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Luna!En este fic, Luna cumple 15 años y recibe una grata sorpresa... pero eso no es todo... descubrirá al amor de su vida xD


_El Secreto de la Luna_

_By: Naruta_

-

Hola, soy _KS-CamiBor_ (me borraron la cuenta hace la tira de tiempo, señores xD) y este FanFic es un regalo que le quiero hacer a mi amigocha _Luna-Hatake-Tao_ que cumple 15 años el 12 de Noviembre (siento haberme equivocado de fecha anteriormente xD), además creo que es especial porque además se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos. Espero que te guste, no es sobre Naruto aunque sé que te hubiera gustado xD es que supongo que ya te habrán hecho un Fic sobre ese tema, además que iba a ser muy típico ) Adivina tú misma de que es el tema… aunque no sea de anime, estoy segura de que te gustará xD Está dividido en tres partes, porque es que era muy largo n.n"

También tengo que pedir disculpas porque me aproveché de lo que decían tus amigos, lo de la "sorpresa" para cambiar un… ejem… "poco" los hechos n.n" espero que no les importe, porque si no me cortan los huevos y me los ponen de corbata… y eso que no tengo, ¿eh? xD

PDT: Espero que te des cuenta de la importancia de la palabra "normal", no creas que la repito tanto por un error gramatical xD

Odio hablar sin abreviaturas T-T

-

¡PIPIPI! ¡PIPIPI! ¡PIP…!

El ruido de la molesta alarma del móvil despertaba a una joven muchacha habitante de Cádiz a las 9:00 de la mañana. La chica no había dormido en toda la noche, pero se sentía fresca como una lechuga; iba a cumplir uno de sus más ansiados deseos aquel día.

_Normalmente, cuando la alarma de mi móvil me despierta a estas horas, gruño un poquito y me vuelvo a echar en la cama para taparme con la cómoda mantita hasta los labios y dormir otras cuatro horas de un tirón. También sería muy normal que tuviese unas ojeras que rozasen el suelo y un humor de perros por no haber dormido nada… normalmente, pero hoy es uno de esos días donde las palabras "típica", "normal" y "aburrida" están fueras de tu vocabulario, y como para ser menos…_

_El sábado 10 de noviembre, estaba celebrando tranquilamente mi cumpleaños con mis amigos de Cádiz en una tetería que nos encanta cuando noté que Paula estaba más alterada que de lo normal y decidí preguntar qué pasaba. En ese momento se miraron todos y asintieron con la cabeza: era el momento de la sorpresa._

_¡Tenía unos nervios! Ya no me importaba que fuese una sorpresa cutre (que tenía por seguro que no iba a ser así), que me ilusionaba tanto que me pondría a dar saltitos por saber que era._

_En ese momento todos juntamos nuestras cabezas y Paula se metió la mano en el bolsillo, tenía el corazón en un puño, cuando creía que no podía aguantar más sacó la mano y la tendió para enseñar… su móvil._

_Todos me miraron para ver mi impresión, pero yo estaba muy confusa. ¿Qué era esto, una broma? ¿O quizá Pau quería regalarme su móvil? Miré a quien tenía más cerca, Patri, y le eché una mirada significativa. Todos se rieron. Entonces Pau me explicó que esto tenía un valor representativo; tenía que llamar al número que ponía en la pantalla. Me resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque no sabía de qué…_

_Pulsé la tecla de llamada y puse el altavoz, todos escuchamos atentos._

_La voz de una chica contestó por el auricular._

_-¿Sí?_

_Miré a los demás sin saber qué decir: todos me hicieron señas para que dijese mi nombre._

_-Eh… soy Aman…-negué con la cabeza instintivamente.-Soy Luna._

_La chica se quedó dos segundos callada, como pensando._

_-¡Anda, hostia! ¡La sorpresa!-se escuchó un pequeño murmullo de fondo y habló una segunda chica con la voz más agradable que la anterior:_

_-¡¡¡LUNA-CHAN!!!_

_Abrí los ojos un poco de la impresión y entonces caí en la cuenta… la primera chica era Elisa… ¡y la segunda Eli-chan!_

_-¿Elisa? ¿Eli-chan?-pregunté más para mis amigos que para ellas, Elisa contestó._

_-¡Sí, somos nosotras!-exclamó alegre.-Supongo que no tendrás ni zorra idea de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?_

_-Em… ¿la verdad? Pues no.-Pablo, Ruth y Cristina rieron._

_-Bueno… quizá deberías darte la vuelta y mirar por el cristal.-dijo risueña, escuché a Eli-chan reírse divertida de fondo. ¿Que me diese la vuelta? ¿Para qué? Giré la cabeza dirección al escaparate de la tetería… y dejé caer el aparato._

_-¡Eh!-gritaba de fondo Paula.-¡Que me jodes el móvil!_

_Pero yo ya no la escuchaba, me había quedado boquiabierta mirando a través del cristal del local; Elisa y Eli-chan me saludaban con la mano desde fuera, la primera cargaba una mochila de cuadros negros y blancos y tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja y la segunda tenía un bolso negro con fondo rosa pálido y un dibujo de un gatito con alas con letras japonesas estampadas en él, llevaba en su mano derecha una cámara de fotos que al instante lanzó un flash que me cegó por completo. Salí rápidamente de allí con mis amigas detrás y me quedé otro tanto con la boca abierta delante de las dos visitantes. Elisa se rascó la nuca y Eli-chan señaló la cámara, divertida._

_-¡Cuando las pase al ordenador nos vamos a reír de tu cara que no veas!_

_Cuando por fin se me cerró la boca fui a abrazar a mis amigas, riéndome. Entramos todos de nuevo en la tetería… pues nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habíamos salido sin pagar n.n" y allí hablamos más tranquilamente. Resultaba que allí no acababa mi sorpresa: había otra aún más imprevisible._

_Elisa sacó de su mochila tres entradas, pero no me quiso enseñar de qué eran hasta que Eli-chan me dijese todo lo que me tenía que contar._

_-Bueno, como verás aquí estamos…_

_-Oh, no me digas.-dijo irónicamente Elisa.-Cuéntame algo que no sepa xD_

_-Ains, cállate que me desconcentras.-dijo Eli-chan cerrando con fuerza los ojos como lo haría un anime. Todos nos reímos, aunque yo lo hice con más fuerza. Todavía era incapaz de creerme lo que estaba pasando.-En fin, el otro día Elisa y yo hablamos por Messenger de lo que podíamos hacerte por tu cumpleaños. Elisa dijo que ella iba a ir a un concierto de My Chemical Romance con su amiga Carlota el 12 de noviembre a Barcelona…_

_-Pero el jueves su padre se cayó por las escaleras,-le interrumpió Elisa.-así que me cedió su entrada. Le jodió mucho a la pobre… la verdad es que a mí también me jodió un tanto. Mis padres me dijeron que no podía devolver la entrada, así que tenía que ir con alguien. Teníamos hasta un autobús que nos llevase a Barcelona… bueno, a Carlota, a mí y a muchas más de Cáceres._

_-Así es.-volvió a retomar la palabra Eli-chan.-Me lo dijo y yo me acordé de que mis padres iban a ir este fin de semana a Huelva, así que empezamos a encajar piezas…_

_-Y al final Elisa te regaló a ti la entrada de Carlota y vinisteis de camino a visitarme a mí.-concluí deduciendo el final del relato._

_Elisa y Eli-chan se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices._

_-No exactamente.-dijo Elisa._

_-Me compré una entrada para el concierto y mis padres me dejaron en Cádiz de camino a Huelva. Elisa cambió su billete del autobús para ir a Barcelona por uno que viniese aquí. ¿Adivinas para quién es la tercera entrada?-preguntó Eli-chan divertida._

_Imaginé quién podría ser la afortunada, pero me callé y pregunté:_

_-¿Para quién?_

_-¡PARA TI!-gritaron todos a la vez haciendo que casi me cayese para atrás. Se rieron mientras yo me asombraba cada vez más. Elisa me tendió una mano con las tres entradas: en ellas se veía perfectamente "Concierto My Chemical Romance, Palau Sant Jordi, Lunes 12-Noviembre-2007, 22:00 horas"._

_-¿Para mí? ¿Pero como comprendéis que vaya a un concierto de My Chemical Romance un lunes y a Barcelona?_

_-No te preocupes, ya lo hemos hablando con tus padres.-dijo Elisa, alegre.-Dicen que como es una ocasión especial…_

_-No todos los días se pierde un día de clase para ver tu grupo favorito.-añadió Eli-chan sonriéndome._

_-Un momento… ¿desde cuando te gusta a ti My Chemical Romance?-pregunté señalando a Eli-chan con un dedo acusador. Ella sacó la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos._

_-Bueno, siempre puedo hacer un esfuerzo. Además, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor me acaba gustando el grupo._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio, noté que tenía los ojos vidriosos y me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey: ¡iba a cumplir uno de mis ansiados deseos! Por no hablar de que acababa de cumplir otro: conocer a dos de mis mejores amigas del MSN. Paula me dio unas palmadas en la espalda._

_-Venga, campeona, ¡no te pondrás a llorar ahora! ¡Todavía tenemos que ir a ver una peli al cine!_

_Todos nos reímos y seguimos celebrando el cumpleaños como si Elisa y Eli-chan fuesen invitadas desde el primer momento, con diferencia de que estaba aún más feliz que antes._

_La película rompió un poco el encanto de la tarde, ya que era de mucho gore y no nos agradó a todos. Elisa gritaba "¡Me cago en dios!" cada dos segundos y Paula e Isa estuvieron casi toda la película con la cara tapada, pero eso no significaba que no pudiésemos disfrutar de una buen cena en el Telepizza. Elisa y Eli-chan se frotaron la barriga, avergonzadas._

_-¡Guay! Teníamos un hambre…-dijo Eli-chan._

_-¡No hemos comido en todo el día!-exclamó desesperada Elisa._

_Mientras esperábamos a las pizzas, los demás me dieron sus regalos. Elisa me regaló una sudadera de rayas rojas y negras con un conejito muerto en el medio (N/A: Créeme, en una tienda de Cáceres hay esa camiseta xD) y Eli-chan me regaló una muñeca muy buena de Nana. Los demás regalos fueron un muñeco gigante de Renji (a esto añadió Elisa que ni se me ocurriese hacerle sufrir por las noches y Eli-chan dijo que podía hacerlo, pero con protección… creo que en ese momento todos las miraron raros.) entre Pablo, José, Ale y Paula, un pack con un bolso, un monedero y un peluche de Pucca, un cangrejito, dos peluches anti-estrés y un despertador muy gracioso. Después de la comilona estuvimos enseñándole un poco la ciudad a la pelirroja y a la castaña (N/A: La pelirroja soy yo y Eli-chan la castaña… es que como no sabía como diferenciarnos… xD). A las 23:36 todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas y Elisa y Eli-chan fueron a su hotel. El domingo habíamos quedado para visitar un poco más Cádiz._

_Si, aquel cumpleaños iba a ser aún más especial de lo normal._

Luna volvió a mirar el despertador: las 9:21. Se sobresaltó, ¡había estado tan ensimismada que se había olvidado de la noción del tiempo!

El autobús para el concierto de MCR hacia Barcelona partía a las 10:00. Entre que Luna tenía que terminar de coger sus cosas, ducharse, desayunar e ir a la estación iba a llegar tarde.

Desayunó rápidamente. Se duchó en cinco minutos, se secó el pelo a la vez que de lavaba los dientes. Se peinó mientras se terminaba de vestir (la sudadera que le había regalado Elisa, pantalones vaqueros, cinturón rojo de calaveras negras, unas botas negras de calavera que le había regalado su hermana, cintillo negro y unos cuantos accesorios de pinchos). Metió lo más necesario (el móvil, el mp3, el monedero, la cámara de fotos, un bocadillo de jamón, una botella de agua, un zumo y un paquete de oreos) en su mochila negra de Quicksilver con letras inglesa estampadas en ella y siguió a su padre, el cual ya le estaba esperando en la puerta para llevarla a la estación.

Llegó allí a las 9:48 y no había ni rastro de Elisa y Eli-chan. Su padre se fue, dejando sola a Luna, la cual miraba a su alrededor. Habían unas 10 chicas y algún que otro chico esperando al autobús que la miraban fijamente, como si se preguntasen que donde estaban sus acompañantes. Luna carraspeó, dándose la vuelta para no quedar expuesta a los muchachos.

9:58, se estaba empezando a desesperar, ¿y si realmente todo había sido un sueño? Los chicos iban subiendo al autobús, el conductor se acercó a ella.

-¿Vas a subir tu también, pequeña?

-Eh…-no sabía que responder.-Es que voy con dos amigas…

-¿Y dónde estñan?

-Todavía no han llegado.

-Sí, pues si no aparecen dentro de 5 minutos tendremos que irnos, ¿eh?

Luna asintió con la cabeza y rebuscó en su mochila el móvil y llamó a Elisa. En ese momento…

-¡EH! ¡ESPERAD! ¡NO SE VAYAN!

Elisa y Eli-chan corrían hacia ellos gritando sofocadas. Luna respiró, aliviada, y fingió cara de enfado.

Elisa iba vestida con una chaqueta negra con capucha, la cual tenía estampados en diferentes tonalidades de lila. Tenía una camiseta negra de manga larga con una muñeca gótica que la que ponía "Miss Halloween", unos piratas negros, un cinturón de cuadros negros y rojos, unas converse negras de calaveras, unos guantes de medio dedo de cuadros negros y rojos y un collar de pinchos. Traía consigo su mochila de cuadros.

Eli-chan iba vestida con una camisa verde oliva atada al cuello, unos vaqueros oscuros estrechos, unos zapatos marrones, collar plateado acabado en unas alas unidas por un aro, unos pendientes de cascabel y una tobillera en el pie izquierdo con los colores del arco iris. Traía consigo su bolso negro.

Las dos miraron a Luna con sonrisas avergonzadas.

-Eh… ¿Te hemos hecho esperar?-preguntó temerosa Elisa.

Luna iba a hablar cuando el conductor del autobús les pitó.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que subir al autobús. ¡Viva la puntualidad!

Las tres se rieron mientras subían el autobús. Se sentaron atrás del todo, en la parte donde habían cinco asientos juntos. Elisa se sentó en la ventanilla, Luna en el medio y Eli-chan a la derecha de Luna. Al lado de ellas habían otras dos muchachas. Elisa sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Preparadas para el mejor concierto de vuestras vidas?

Eli-chan y Luna sonrieron.

-Creo que estoy preparada para ello.-dijo Luna.

Las tres echaron una carcajada mientras el motor del autobús se ponía en marcha, partiendo rumbo hacia Barcelona.

_**To Be Continued**_

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo xD

Y por si te creías que aún no había más, espera a ver el siguiente capi, Luna.

En fin, se aceptan Reviews ajenos, aunque nadie vaya a leer el fic xP

¡Adios, cuidaos y besos!

_Naruta93_


End file.
